


Annoying

by LaughingThalia



Series: in my Superhero career [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>--The team tell you some annoying stuff that's happened to them.--</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying

"What's the most annoying thing that's ever happened to you during your time as a superhero?"

Everyone groaned thinking of their own experiences " I always, ALWAYS, run into walls or trip over something or don't stop in time and fast healing or not it still hurts." Wally complained

Artemis scowled "Kid Flash. Baywatch over here." she jabbed a thumb at him "is the most annoying thing to happen to me."

Wally scoffed "Per-lease you're just jealous you can't handle all dissss." he gestured to his body slowly and then licked his index finger and placed it on his hip and made a sound so it seemed like it was sizzling "I'm just too hawt."

Megan decided to move the conversation along "Earth's ovens are quite hard to use. My cookies are always burning, it is most annoying. What about you Connor?"

"Everything gives off an annoying high pitch sound. Constantly. And I have super hearing."

Aquaman shuddered "Fish food. I hate how everyone eats fish. Fish tacos, fish and chips, sushi, shrimp, prawns, smoked salmon, tinned sardines and tuna and mackerel. I probably knew some of those fish! How would you like it if I ate your friends!"

Robin apologized "Well I apologize for eating your friends. But team, besides from Connor's stuff the things I put up with is way more annoying. I have villains left, right and centre trying to recruit me, Deathstroke and The Joker are the main guys but Penguin, Two Face, Scarecrow, Catwoman, Mad Hatter basically everyone big has tried to make me their apprentice. Also I have to put up with Batman and Catwoman flirting."

KF made a face "Gross. Bats and Kitty-Cat flirt?"

"Yeah. I swear they must think I'm 5 the sexual innuendos they think I can't understand."

Artemis covered her ears "I really don't need to hear about Batman's sex life. Please stop."

M'gann nodded along "Yeah, I would prefer it if you stopped."

Robin grinned "Looks like I win then."

Superboy pointed out "This wasn't a competition."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Aqualad probs eats fish too it's for shits and giggles.  
> A/N: I honestly don't know why. I'm just obsessed with the idea of everyone being like "WTF Robin you're like 2 why does Batman let you do these things?" and Rob's just like "I've been superhero-ing longer than you and I live in Gotham!" Cue the creepy cackle.


End file.
